The Glint
by nairiefairie
Summary: Hermione may of finally meet her match, Skeeter is back on the scene with a whole new sense of purpose… the glint…. R
1. Chapter 1

The glint!!!!!!

Disclaimer- what J.K owns you should know by now, however I do own the glint, you can pm and I'll post it out to you for only 9.99. (jokes) I believe my somewhat original characters are mine but then again I put them here so now they belong to the world of fan fic.

The glint

'That's right ladies and gentlemen of the world, the secret is here!

Have you ever wondered why it was Harry Potter and not you?

Well I have found the answer!

For a small fee, I can give you that Glint, that shimmer of success,

To make you the best you can be!

Just call in and see us today, where just next to Weasley Wizard

Wheezes in diagon alley, we hope to see you soon!'

Hermione through the paper down on the table letting Percy read the piece.

"Can you believe this?" Percy raised his eyebrow at Granger.

"Everybody is trying to cash in where they can, you can't really expect Skeeter, not to join the cue."

"Rita Skeeter!" Percy cleaned his glasses slowly before placing them back on the end of his nose, looking at the girl in front of him pointedly.

"No Hermione, it might surprise you but Rita isn't the only Skeeter. If my memory serves me right, she is Rita's kid sister, I think she'd be your age."

"Not Anita?" Hermione looked beyond horrified.

"hmm," Percy flicked through to the back, "yes, that's the one."

Oh Hermione remembered Anita Skeeter. Harry, yes the other Harry, not Harry potter, was the ring leader back in the school days. He held the ban of Hufflepuff rebels, Nick, Ross and that horrible little Skeeter girl. Hermione thought the dark lord was bad, that was until, she had to deal with the antics of Anita Skeeter the next year. Harry and his crew weren't evil but no one could claim they were good either.

Hermione growled, straightening her uniform. She had left school and joined the ministry, got a good job, unlike Skeeter. She could have been high up if it wasn't for her part in the protest to help the humble house elf. Yes she could have been great, but instead she was put in a remote unit with Percy, who tracked down rare and unusual cases of forger and thievery. She hadn't run into much trouble, not until now. This was possible the biggest case they had been given in a long while. Hermione was itching to get out there. Her long time boyfriend Ron and their other best friend Harry, as in Potter, got to go out and save the world time and time again. Hermione had to admit, she was bored. Skeeter presented her with a challenge, one she was almost scared to take on but she was a Griffindor, she had to be brave.

"Shall we?" Percy offered Hermione his hand. She grinned broadly, taking it. He too, had suffered after the war. He had seen the error of his way but it was a little to late to be redeemed in the workplace. This was going to be the case that got them both back to where they were suppose to be, on top.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the sequel to the other Harry, if you haven't read it, check it out!! Ok updates will be all over the place from here out. I can't promise anything, I am moving and slightly concerned for my welfare. Quoting yesterdays conversation;

' I am going to take the hothouse.'

' shouldn't you make it plastic so it won't get broken by the neighbourhood kids throwing rocks?' I laughed my head off, calling in from the other room. 'nice to see we're all prepared.'

On a happier note…..Happy birthday to me!! I am a hundred and three!! Sobs! I am so old now! It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want too….. But on the plus side there is cake, cake is always good!!


	2. Chapter 2

Round one

Ross grinned like a cat. He was all dressed up in a suit sitting behind the counter when he noticed Hermione and a red headed Weasley of some description pushing through the line. His hand flew to the button that gave the others the warning signal.

It was only Ross and Anita here at the minute. Harry was in Europe doing something underhand. Nick was currently on what he liked to call re-con. In other words he was back to his kleptomaniac ways and was having a merry old time out in the streets. Anita flew down the fire pole dropping right besides Ross.

"What's gone wrong?" Anita asked. Ross nodded to the door were Hermione Granger and a Weasley stumble in. "Oh." Anita gushed. "Is it my birthday?" She grinned wickedly.

"Play nice." Ross ordered with a small smile forming across his lips.

Percy and Hermione marched their way into Anita Skeeter's business, flashing their badges around, like they were somehow important. As the swung open the door, they found Ross and Anita standing behind a wooden desk. Hermione scanned the room. Everything looked expensive, and she had strong reason to believe it wasn't on the books. Well clearly, this whole business was a high classed scam. They were no better then their old divination teacher.

"We are here because, you business in violation of codes 36-7. " Hermione glared at the pair coldly.

Anita looked at Ross. "Catnapping?" He hushed her.

"The bullshit code." Ross sighed. He had been waiting for this since the day they opened. He honestly thought they would have been here months ago but Hermione apparently didn't visit Ron's brother next door. They, the gang, had agreed to do this with her, all of them. Harry had been back to Germany to find out about the bones in the bottom of the church, it had played on his mind for awhile. It turned out, they dug them up because the graveyard was full, that way they could bury others who had past on. Ross found it all rather creepy, and left Harrison to explorations of the muggle world. Anita was under the impression that he was looking for other avenues for them to branch out into, but Ross wasn't so sure he was that reliable. Ross had been surprised that Nick had stayed with them and hadn't gone with Harrison. He however wasn't very interested in hanging around the business. Mainly because Anita threatened to break his fingers if he stole from one of her customers. So he took to doing the odd jobs that nobody wanted to do, while enjoy his favourite sport, his sport, Nicking stuff.

"It's not the bullshit code," Growled Granger. " It's illegal operations, false advertising and Merlin knows how many other laws and rules you have been breaking in here. Now show us what you are doing and we'll asses the damage."

Anita snorted and walked through a door behind the desk, disappearing from sight. Ross stared after her for a moment and shrugged, turning back to Granger and Weasley.

"You need a shiny bit of paper first, we aren't stupid. Come back when you've got one." Ross hissed pointing to the door. Getting the drifted they march out of there. Hermione was fuming. She'd get the warrant and close those crooks down if it was the last things she ever did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anita wondered down to the ice cream parlour, finding Nick chatting up a woman twice his age. She scowled.

"Hello love." She hissed, flopping down into the nearest seat. The woman quickly said her goodbyes and dashed off.

"That was rude. She had money, galleons!" Nick cried in despair.

"We had a visitor." She smiled, taking his chocolate ice cream.

"Did we now. Who was knocking this time?" He leant over, snatching his desert back.

"Granger."

"Ah Granger the Ranger, how I miss thee so." Nick exclaimed to the thin air. Anita laughed. "So what's the plan, Skeet?"

"Oh, your going to love this one."

AN. If anyone is following this don't despair, sorry its been forever but I plan to finish this one soon…..


	3. Chapter 3

Round two

Hermione was still fuming the next day as they marched back up to Anita's business. They had got their 'shiny' bit of paper and now they could search the place head to toe. Percy was delighted when she let him tell the wait customers that The Glint was temporary unavailable while the ministry investigated into allegations. If they didn't find anything the rumours alone would kill Skeeter's business anyway. A small smirk played across Hermione's lips as she entered waving their warrant in front of Ross's nose.

"Shiny enough for you." She hissed.

"Well that's debateable." Hermione jumped finding Nick behind her. He smiled, his dimples the picture of cuteness even despite his age. She scowled turning back to Ross.

" Where is Anita?"

"Around, I am sure she'll turn up sooner or later, she usually does." He smiled pleasantly, but somehow it was unnerving.

"Fine show me this procedure, this Glint."

"Now, Miss Granger I know they don't pay well at the ministry but really, if you want a go we would dropped the price for you." Nick winked, laughing wickedly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Today, gentlemen, we have other matters to attend to."

"If you say so." Nick snorted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been awhile sister dear, what can I do for you?" Rita asked swirling her spoon in her hot drink.

"Oh, your going to enjoy this one." Anita dropped a file in front of Rita. "Just publish any number of these, and we'll be square." Anita smiled playfully. Rita didn't bother to ponder on the schemes of her sister just flicked open the file.

"Dear me, where did you get theses?" Rita hunched over the photo's of her enemy with an odd but gleeful look on her face.

"You know me, best not to ask. I suggest under another pen name, if you know what is good for you." She nodded, her eyes glued to the pictures.

"Are they real?"

"Yes but no, they just happened to make wonder girl look like she is doing things very wrong….the reality is never really as news worthy."

" You shouldn't start this up with her Anita, she's an evil witch."

"Please, like your little sister isn't twice as bad, have some faith. She might win the first round but she isn't winning the war."

" I hate to tell you this sister, but she already has, if you are stooping to this level."

" I never said I was going to play fair." Anita smirked. " I'll see you later Rita, I have things to do, lollipops to steal off small infants, you know, the usual."

AN. Another update…see, I told you. …. You can tell I thought of a new story because I am finishing this now….


	4. Chapter 4

Round three

Hermione and Percy left confused. The main part of Anita's business had been like a muggle day spa, but with special water to give the client that Glint. Much to Hermione's shock the real thing to change the witch or wizard to successful rested in a odd tea. They had taken it for testing, and now with the results sitting on their desk they weren't sure what to make of it.

"Well clearly they are lying to the general public, it's lavender tea, with a drop of lemon, a splash of mint and a pinch of sugar. Hardly the 'Glint' of success they are advertising." Hermione said.

"This seems like a cheap shot Hermione." She gave him that look that said, so what?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anita scowled down at the newspaper in her hand. They hadn't been able to shut her down, but they made sure her business wouldn't survive the week. They had published the secrets to her magic drink for the world to see. Her Nanna would be so mad when the world knew her secret drink recipe, Anita had been using in her scheme. Her Nanna would kill her.

On the plus side, the article above was bigger and just as horrid, with priceless photographs.

Nick rolled down to the front counter with his toast for breakfast, reading over her shoulder.

"Your sister missed the good ones. I told you she'd wimp out of the best shots." Nick said still shoving the bread down his throat.

"In coming!" Ross swung down the pole. " Wild hippogriff on the loose."

Their front door slammed open and Hermione stormed in like a dark cloud.

"You did this!" She screeched.

Ross pulled the paper across looking at the pictures. "Hmm not very flattering are they?"

A familiar face entered in behind Hermione. The Gang grinned, ignoring Granger.

"Your back Harry. Finally! These pair are impossible." Nick slapped him on the back as the others scowled.

"Excuse us, we are in the middle of something." Snapped Hermione. Harrison looked down at the paper, a small frown crossed his brow.

"Your not very photogenic, pity when your such a pretty girl."

She snorted turning her glare onto Harrison.

"This is none of your business. They have ruined my life, I have howlers none stop since dawn!"

"And I suppose this is fair?" Harry pointed to the article under the pictures of Granger.

"I am notify the public that they are being tricked." She snapped.

"Merlin your stupid! It had nothing to do with the spa or the darn tea, we gave them self confidence, that's all anyone ever needs. We did nothing wrong but help people believe in themselves. I hope your happy, we have lost our jobs, you have destroy everything we did. You know who we started with? Longbottom, we did wonders, you cow." Snarled Anita. Hermione couldn't manage a single word.

"I believe this is the moment where I say if you don't get off our property we will call the Auror's." Ross said smugly.

She glared, but still the underlining guilty was visible around her eyes as she left.

Anita slumped on the desk. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Opals, you wouldn't believe what the Turkish Goblin's will pay to get their hands on an opal." Harrison grinned.

"Or we can trade blood to the vampire village of Austria. They like it with gold flakes these days, damn Hollywood." Muttered Nick. The others stared at him oddly.

"What? What did you think I did all day? Pick pockets?" They all looked at each other guiltily.

He sighed. "Honestly."

AN. And it's over. The end. that's it. Done. I am moving onto a Harry story (the real one gasps but we all thought you hated him, well I do but he's like an annoying sibling you never had). Thanks for reading if you did, can't say it's one of my best, but thanks all the same.


End file.
